kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ria Roxas
"I don't have any interest in a love life, sorry!" ~Ria to Hoagie Gilligan. Ria Antoinette Roxas, aka Numbuh 3.4, is the 9 1/2-year-old sort-of-secretary of Sector R of the Philippine Kids Next Door. She is best known as the only Philippine Kids Next Door operative that has no interest in a love life. She is the capoeira and VOCALOID specialist of Sector R. Her first appearance as a minor character is in the pilot, KND Operation: DELIGHTFUL, and isn't seen again as of further notice. She, along with the rest of the Philippine Kids Next Door, is rumored to be seen as background characters in the upcoming fanfiction. Family ' '''Ria has one older sibling in the Teen Ninjas. *Graciella C laire Roxas - Older Sister *Eduardo Roxas - Father *'Jilliane Roxas - '''Mother As a KND Operative Ria is part of one of the best Philippine Kids Next Door sectors, and thus she is particularly famous for being the only Sector R operative to be capable of learning a difficult martial arts style. She is third in command to Luna Martinez, and takes over as leader when both Sam and Luna is unavailable to the sector. She is known as the VOCALOID specialist in the Philippine Kids Next Door, and she uses her assortment of them for many things. She is also known for being the only operative with no interest in having a love life, and instead chooses to befriend boys. Relationships Sector R Ria is loyal to Sector R, and will always remain loyal. She is most closely bonded to Sam Santos, and because of this will follow her everywhere except private places. Sector V Sector V is the first non-Philippine sector she meets, and thus is very friendly with them. She first meets them when Luna sends a distress call for help, and she and Nicole fly on their LILEEPADs to Virginia. Hoagie Gilligan, at first, is smitten with her on their second meeting, but she declines, saying she has no interest in a love life. Delightful Children From Down The Lane Ria, through no fault of her own, does not really like the five children, occasionally whispering to Sam that she'd whack them with her L.U.K.A. when possible. She first targeted Ogie at their first meeting, and the two became enemies ever since. Though, ironically, she is one of Ogie's closest friends. Blythe Uno Ria is deathly afraid of Blythe. Maybe it's because of the latter's temper, or maybe the fact that Blythe is strong enough to break her M.I.K.U. in ten seconds using her bare hands. Graciella Roxas Despite her being Ria's sister, the two are mortal enemies, and they usually single each other out to fight it out one on one during a teens-versus-kids battle. Usually these battles make the other teens and kids stop fighting, making both sides buy popcorn and watch the battle. Appearance Ria is a pale skinned girl with bright emerald green eyes and blond hair. During the day, Ria is seen wearing a sleeveless dark blue top, which has Ria's initials stitched onto it on the lower right corner. She also wears a bright blue daisy FLURIKEN in her hair, and a robin's egg blue miniskirt. She wears no socks nor stockings nor tights, but she wears blue ballet shoes, with blue ribbons to tie them fast to her legs. During the night, Ria wears a pair of comfy white silk pajamas. Personality Ria is a lively young soul, with really random hyperactivity bursts and severly sudden temperamental bouts. Basically, she tends to be really energetic, and really mean when in a specific mood. DO NOT EVER GET ON HER WRONG SIDE WHEN SHE IS ANGRY, or else she'll set her army of VOCALOIDs on you, and you will never escape their high pitched voices. Weapons Ria, like any other Filipino operative, uses a variety of weapons that are unavailable to operatives in other countries. Some are simply vehicles. *F.L.U.R.I.K.E.N - Fanciful Lilac Unleashes Really Important Kid Enigma Now *F.L.O.W.R.C.A.N.N.O.N - Floral Laser Owns Worldwide Races Cause Awesome Nuclear Nuking On Nuke *S.C.O.O.T.A.H - Super Charged Ominous Orthodox That Awesomifies Happiness *L.I.L.E.E.P.A.D - Lovely Island Lily Externally Eliminates Predominant Aerial Diversions *V.O.C.A.L.O.I.D - Voice Operated Cameo Anime Lets Out Imminent Destroyinators *L.U.K.A. - Little Utaloid Kutifies Abominations *M.I.K.U. - Miniature Instrument Kommands Undead *L.E.N. - Little Energetic Nuclear weapon *R.I.N. - Really Indestructible Nuke *M.E.I.K.O. - Malevolent Energetic Instrument Koolifies Obstructions *K.A.I.T.O. - Kind Atomizer Is Terribly Ominous *T.E.T.O. - Terribly Envious Traitorous Object *G.A.K.U.P.O. - Great Another Kommander Unless People Obey *N.E.R.U. - Nuclear Enemy Remover Utaloid *H.A.K.U. - Helpless Android Kommands Undead Stories In Which She Appeared *KND Operation: DELIGHTFUL (multi-chapter) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Minor Characters Category:Sector R Members